Tres Días Disfrazada de Angel
by GirlBender L
Summary: Obligada por la ley, Katara se ve obligada a pasar tres días de cada semana con su padre y la nueva familia de este. Con él, debe mantener la compostura, y disfrazar su complicación tras una bella sonrisa. La cuestión es que... ¡SE ENAMORÓ! y fue de su hermanastro menor./ AU / Kataang.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos!**_

**_me he desaparecido del fandom durante muuucho tiempo, y me arrepiento, de veras! pero ya saben como es uno, siempre siendo vencido por la curiosidad._**

**_honestamente, se me fue la inspiración. jajaja. Antes escribía Kataang porque me inspiraba, y me sentía identificada con esa pareja. Luego me sentí más como "NaruHina, y después como "InuKag". (jajaja, si no saben de que hablo, no importa)_**

**¡Lo importante es que regresé con lo que se me ha ocurrido para esta perejita! Y probablemente estén en desacuerdo con la historia, pero intentaré hacerla lo más pura e interesante posible. **

**sin más les presento:**

* * *

_**Tres Días Disfrazada De Angel**_

_**-Por GirlBender L-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Prólogo**

**Amenaza Que Decide el Destino.**

.

.

.

_Si tuviese que describirme en una palabra, esa sería revolucionaria._

Pero no debo hacerlo hoy, así que comenzaré más detalladamente. Mi nombre es Katara South, y consto con dieciocho años de edad. Soy la orgullosa portadora de una indomable cabellera castaña de longitud hasta la cintura, piel morena, ojos azules y una estatura promedio para una chica de mi edad. Pero más que nada, me alegro de tener esta personalidad. Y la cuestión es que yo nací para ser salvaje. Me encanta la aventura, acción, algo de riesgo de vez en cuando… amo rebatir opiniones ajenas y dar a mostrar todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Soy independiente, algo mandona y controladora, según mis amigos. Esto último es irónico, puesto que mantengo todo controlado, todo, menos mis sentimientos. Aunque claro, como toda buena ciudadana, me porto educada cuando debo de hacerlo; y nunca dejo de lado mi parte femenina.

Crecí en la parte sur mi país, acompañada de mi madre, conocida como Kya, mi padre, de nombre Hakoda, y durante breve un tiempo de mi hermano Sokka, quien era siete años mayor. Por desgracia, cuando yo apenas contaba con seis meses de edad, Sokka murió en un accidente. El hielo que se encontraba pisando mientras patinaba comenzó a quebrarse, y cayó directo en el agua helada, consiguiendo así una tortuosa hipotermia que acabó con su vida en cuestión de un par de una noche, y unas horas más. Desde ese día mis padres decidieron que ir a patinar a los estanques congelados estaría prohibido para mí; y a raíz de la ausencia de mi hermano, comenzaron con leves problemas matrimoniales, que con el pasar del tiempo se acrecentaron. Finalmente se divorciaron, cuando yo tenía alrededor de dos años. Un año y medio después mi madre contrajo matrimonio nuevamente, y cinco meses después descubrió que había quedado embarazada. Tuvo una bebita, y la nombró Toph.

He de decir que me encariñé con esa chiquilla de piel pálida y ojos tan claros que la hacen parecer ciega, aunque en realidad no lo esté. Toph y yo compartimos una estrecha relación, y nos tratamos como si fuésemos hermanas. Prácticamente lo somos, pero solo a la mitad. _¿Me estoy dando a entender? Esto de describirme y relatar mi pasado no se me hace fácil, a decir verdad._

En fin, ¿Qué más puedo decir? Con el paso de los años, el amor entre mi madre y su segundo esposo se desvaneció, y nos vimos abandonadas una mañana: el muy desgraciado se nos había dejado solas a mamá, Toph y a mí. Fue duro, pero tarde o temprano lo superamos. Mi madre necesitaba despejar su mente de toda tristeza, y optó por trabajar más seguido de lo acostumbrado. Al punto en que nos dejó viviendo con la abuela, porque debía asistir a otros países, y solo podíamos estar con ella una semana al mes. Toph nunca decía nada al respecto, y yo, pues estaba molesta realmente; pero terminé aceptando esto también, y en cuanto alcancé mi edad actual, comencé a preparar todo para ir a vivir a mi propio apartamento. Toph vino conmigo, también, y nos mudamos justamente el día en que ella cumplía quince años. Gracias a un trabajo estable de medio tiempo logré mantenernos, y Toph se esforzó bastante con sus estudios. Igualmente ella trabajaba los fines de semana, que era cuando no debía asistir a la escuela. Visitábamos a la abuela cada vez que podíamos, sabiendo que estaba mejor sin nosotras, puesto que ya era anciana y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cuidar de los demás. Ella, y el abuelo Pakku, estaban de maravilla solos, aunque dijesen siempre lo contrario.

De esta forma transcurrió mi vida hasta el día de hoy. Y diré que hoy no ha sido un día agradable.

Mi padre, quien dijo que ya no deseaba verme más desde que tengo cinco años, ha reaparecido en mi vida repentinamente, diciendo que lamenta haber estado incomunicado tantos años, y pidiendo que vaya a visitarlo todos los fines de semana. Que vaya a conocer a su nueva familia…

Y en un principio me negué. Me negué una y otra vez, con todas mis fuerzas. Pero él insistió, y terminó haciéndolo todo bajo amenazas y el medio legal. Dijo que si yo no lo visitaba en estos dos años que me quedan siendo menor de edad, entonces me delataría con el abogado diciéndole que yo vivía sin un tutor legal, y que éste me obligaría a vivir con mi padre. Aparte de eso, también demandaría a mi madre por supuesto abandono, y sé perfectamente que un daño así no le sentaría para nada bien.

Así fue como acepté el comienzo de ésta historia; la manera en que me enamoré locamente de quien menos debía hacerlo: _Mi hermanastro menor. _

_._

* * *

_**Tataan! hasta aquí, por ahora. Como ven, serán capitulos cortos. E iré actualizando cada 15 días aproximadamente. **_

_**Los reviews son Gratis! así que si desean dejarme uno para elevarme un poquito mi autoestima, los aceptaré más que gustosa :3**_

_**Saludos desde Guatemala!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Por ser la primera publicación, les dejaré 2x1, jajajaja.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Tres Días Disfrazada de Angel**_

_**-Por GirlBender L-**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo Uno**_

_**Paciencia y Presentación**_

.

.

_-Pero mamá, ¡Debes poder hacer algo al respecto!-_

_-Ya te he dicho que no está en mis posibilidades, Katara; aún eres menor de edad, y hasta que cumplas veinte podrás elegir si deseas ver a tu padre o no.-_

_-¿Al menos puedes arreglar que Toph vaya conmigo?- _

_-No, hija. He hablado con tu padre ya, y dice que esa chica no es su hija, y que por lo tanto no es su responsabilidad.- _

_-Esto es una injusticia.-_

_-Lo sé… Oye, te llamaré luego, mi descanso ya terminó y debo presentarme a trabajar nuevamente. Adiós, te quiero. Envíale saludos a Tophie.-_

_-bien, suerte.-_

Y ahí se iba su último intento desesperado por librarse de tal compromiso. Su última esperanza de pasarla bien los fines de semana… Sentía que todo se desvanecía al momento en que su madre cortaba la llamada telefónica. Bueno, no la culpaba.

-Mamá te envía saludos.- Dijo sin más la morena, como si fuesen las últimas palabras buenas que diría en su vida. Suspiró.

-Oh, vaya, se acordó de mi existencia.- Katara estaba de espaldas preparando su maleta, pero habría podido jurar que si se daba la vuelta en ese preciso momento, vería a Toph rodando los ojos y soplando su flequillo. Un típico gesto de su hermana.

Al terminar de empacar, recogió su cabello en una trenza, y llevó sus objetos al auto. A cada paso que daba, a cada minuto que corría, se sentía más desairada. Desalentada.

-Toph, ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien sola?- Preguntó por lo que parecía ser ya una milésima vez para la pelinegra, quién sonrió con aires de indiferencia y se dejó caer en el asiento del copiloto del recién encerado automóvil de pintura celeste.

-¡_Kat_, te he dicho que sí un millón de veces! ¿Es que no confías en mí? No es como si fuese a hacer una fiesta durante tus días de ausencia, o algo así… Sabes que no soy de esa clase de chicas, yo prefiero pasar desapercibida.-

-Lo sé, pero me quedaría más tranquila si fueras a pasarla con Gran Gran estos días.-

-¡Está bien, está bien! Lo haré con tal de que te calles. Pareces mi madre.-

Ambas rieron levemente, y la morena puso el vehículo en marcha. Dejó a Toph en casa de sus abuelos y se marchó solitariamente a su nuevo rumbo, no sin antes despedirse con un fuerte abrazo. Sabía que allí estaría bien, pues en casa de sus abuelos Toph siempre hallaba comida caliente, ropa limpia, abrigo y compañía.

* * *

.

El timbre sonó. Una. Dos, tres veces. Continuó presionándolo y nada. Estaba aliviada de no recibir respuesta alguna, y pensó que se podría marchar con aquel pretexto. Pero para su desgracia, un joven apareció. _Y no era aquel prospecto al cual se le podía llamar feo…_

Era un poco más alto que ella, de piel blanca y cabeza rapada, con una sudadera naranja y jeans desgastados. Tenía puesto un gorro con una flecha celeste en el medio, y sus ojos eran cubiertos por un par de oscuros lentes de sol. En su mano derecha llevaba un Skateboard negro, con una raya blanca en el centro.

-Ah, hola. Tú debes ser Katara, ¿verdad? Hakoda dijo que llegarías, pero no me avisó a qué hora.-

-Eh, hola. Tú eres… Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero, ¿quién eres tú?-

-Supongo que no te habló de mí.- Se notó de un ligerísimo deje de molestia en su voz. –Yo soy Aang, el hijastro menor de tu padre. Él no se encuentra en este momento, pero pasa, es tu casa después de todo.-

-Gracias.- Tomó su maleta, le sonrió al que ahora sería su compañía y entró a la residencia. Era un lugar bello, bien decorado, con ventanales amplios, gran jardín y hasta una piscina.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí, y te daré un recorrido por el lugar.-

-Gracias.- Y de veras quiso entablar conversación alguna con aquel desconocido que se hacía llamar su hermanastro, ¡Pero no pudo! Porque, pues, no lo conocía, ¡¿Y de qué demonios hablas con alguien que nunca has conocido?!

Aang le mostró cada habitación del lugar, y conforme se adentraba a las alcobas se deba cuenta que todo se iba viendo más hermoso. Katara no pudo evitar enfadarse un poco, porque la casa que compartió con su padre jamás fue de tantos lujos. Quizás él nunca amó a su primera familia de verdad…

-Y dime, Katara, ¿Por qué hasta ahora nos visitas? ¡Digo! Si es que no te molesta la pregunta.-

-No, realmente no me molesta.- se dejaron caer en los sillones de la sala. –Lo que ocurre es que Hakoda me ha obligado a venir a visitarle antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Sabe que después ya no habrá nada que pueda hacer.-

-Oh, ya veo.- Aang frunció el ceño y se deshizo de los lentes de sol que cubrían sus ojo; dando a conocer a la morena aquellas hermosas cuencas de un gris resplandeciente.

-Y… ¿puedo saber por qué nunca escuché que tenía un hermanastro?-

-Es cuestión de tu padre. Él nunca ha querido presentarme como su hijastro o algo por el estilo. Ni a mí ni a mi hermana, Yue.-

-Él puede llegar a ser… - y luego ambos concluyeron la oración al unísono. –fastidioso.-

No pudieron evitar reír. Porque si pensaban lo mismo significaba que… tenían razón. Y que tal vez, y solo quizás, podrían establecer un buen vínculo en ese lapso de tiempo.

-Oye,- preguntó Aang. -¿Quieres ir a andar en "Trineo Pingüino" conmigo?-

-¿Eh, que es eso?-

-¡Ah, casi olvido decírtelo! Así llamo a mi skateboard. Es que debo ir a pasear a Appa, pero mis amigos están ocupados y… no quiero ir solo.-

-Claro.- Aceptó la propuesta, sin tener la mínima idea de quién era Appa exactamente.

.

* * *

-¡Ah!-

-¡Appa, no!-

Aquel perro enorme había saltado sobre Katara haciéndole caer, y luego no dejaba de lamer su rostro con aquella áspera y mojada lengua que poseía. Aang de inmediato la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y ella salió corriendo a lavarse la cara. Cuando regresó encontró a Appa con una correa, sentado al lado de Aang.

-En verdad lo siento, él no suele ser así de amistoso con las personas.-

-No hay de qué disculparse.- Insistió Katara. –De seguro a mi hermana le habría encantado tu mascota. Quizás algún día puedas conocerla.-

-Por supuesto.- Respondió, rascando su nuca y riendo nerviosamente.

El resto de aquella soleada tarde, Aang intentó enseñar a Katara a andar en Skateboard, persiguieron a Appa un par de veces en las que escapó para perseguir al gato de la vecina, comieron helado y charlaron como si fuesen dos amigos unidos. Y sin saberlo, ambos pensaron lo mismo: Aquella persona a la cual acababan de conocer respectivamente era realmente agradable.

Al llegar de regreso a su casa, Aang llevó a Appa hasta el patio donde usualmente le dejaba, le dio un poco de agua y entró a lavarse las manos. Katara, por su parte, aprovechó el tiempo para cambiarse y encender la televisión.

-Hey,- Aang se sentó a su lado y continuó proponiendo su idea. -¿Y si ordenamos pizza? ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!-

-Ah, claro, solo déjame ver si traje dinero…-

-No te preocupes por eso, yo pagaré para celebrar tu venida.-

-Gracias, eres muy amable.-

-No hay de qué.-

Y es que no lo decía únicamente por eso. Katara había podido notar a lo largo de esas horas que Aang realmente era muy amable con ella. Él era un tipo sonriente, respetuoso, le tuvo paciencia y le enseñó todo el lugar. La trató muy bien. Le hizo pensar que quizás así hubiesen sido las cosas con Sokka si él no hubiese muerto.

Quince minutos después llegó su orden, y estaban empezando a comer cuando la puerta se abrió. Allí venía el trago amargo, lo que había olvidado por completo: Su padre.

-¡Hija, hola!-

.

.

.

* * *

**Continuará. **

**Jajajaja, hola, ¿Qué les ha parecido la trama hasta ahora? Creo que va algo extraña…. No sé, no está escrito como yo quiero. Bah, solo ignoren mi locura. **

**Bueno, hace tiempo alguien me escribió pidiendo que por favor no abandonara el fandom de Avatar, y espero que pueda leer esta historia, y que la disfrute. Perdón por lo corto de los capítulos, es solo que ando escasa de inspiración. **

**Espero leer sus reviews, saludos! **

**PD: Por ciertas razones- como dije antes-, subiré capitulo cada 15 días. Intentaré subir cuanto antes, pero por mientras, no les aseguro nada. **

**Adiosiito! jajaj **


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo tres_**

**_Reencuentros, Relaciones y Roces_**

**_-Por GirlBender L-_**

.

.

.

_-¡Hija, Hola!-_

Su padre, a quien no había visto desde que tenía cinco años, aparecía frente a ella como si eso fuese casual, parte de su vida cotidiana. Detrás de él, venía una mujer bonita, de tez blanca, ojos azules, cabellos castaños y facciones maduras. No conocía su nombre, pero parecía ser unos años menor que su padre; así que pensó que de seguro ella era su nueva mujer. Y a su lado, también había otra chica, más o menos de su edad, muy hermosa a decir verdad: ojos azules, labios rosa pastel, piel morena y cabellos… blancos. Peculiares y blancos.

_-¿Katara?-_ Aang se colocó frente a ella, y movió su mano frente a su vista, de un lado a otro, repetidas veces. Una vez que captó su atención, prosiguió. –Hakoda te estaba hablando. Pidió que vinieras a sentarte con nosotros a la sala familiar, porque es viernes de juegos.

_-¿Viernes de juegos?- _

_-¡Sí, ya verás que te divertirás! Todos los viernes jugamos un par de, valga la redundancia, juegos de mesa, y luego cenamos algo. Tú y yo acabamos de comer pizza, y ellos cenaron mientras estaban fuera, así que solo jugaremos. Ven.- _Él, viendo que ella no se recuperaba aún de su estado de sorpresa, optó por tomarla de la mano y guiarla hasta el salón familiar.

Y es que de veras, ¡Estaba enfadada! Hakoda jamás jugó con ella, ¡nunca! Y ahora que estaba con su nueva familia lo repetía cada semana. Es que habían cosas que creía que jamás iba a comprender, de veras que sí….

_-Ah, Katara, pasa.-_ Su padre le sonreía tiernamente, desde su asiento, en la sala familiar. Al parecer habían llegado ya hasta ahí, y ella ni en cuenta por andar tan sumida en sus pensamientos. _–Te presento a Baohu Ren*, mi nueva esposa. Y ella es Yue, su hija mayor.-_ Educadamente señaló a cada una de ellas y mencionó sus respectivos nombres. Luego le indicó cuál sería su asiento, y comenzaron con el típico juego de "Elevadores y escaleras". El juego fue ameno hasta cierto punto, debía de admitirlo; pero su mente estaba en otro mundo distinto. Intentó disimularlo, y comenzó a conversar con Baohu y con Yue. Sin embargo, Hakoda parecía estar empeñado en desconcentrarla ese día, pues comenzó a entrometerse en la charla. Habló sobre las cosas que hacía Katara cuando era pequeña, todos los paseos que tenían juntos, los recuerdos que albergaba de ella… Y por la forma en que hablaba, hacía que todo se escuchara a su favor. Entonces ella estalló.

_-¡Ya basta!-_ gritó, y todos la vieron sorprendidos. -_¡Deja de hablar como si yo te importara, porque no es cierto!-_

_-Hija, yo…-_

_-¡Tú nada! ¡Estoy cansada de escucharte hablar como si fueses el mejor padre del mundo, cuando en realidad te negaste a verme desde que tengo cinco años! ¡Y ahora estás con tu nueva familia, y niegas que ellos dos son tus hijastros, pero aún así realizas actividades divertidas con ellos, como tu tonto "viernes de juegos"!-_

Todos allí quedaron boquiabiertos, y Katara, no soportando más su conflicto interno, desapareció. Fue a ocultarse al primer lugar que encontró para poder gritar y llorar de enojo; sin saber que había parado en la habitación de Aang.

_-toc, toc…-_ Aang imitaba el sonido del golpeteo de cuando llamas a la puerta, abriendo lentamente y adentrándose a su alcoba, ya varios minutos después del escándalo. _- ¿te sientes mejor? Debo decir que fue increíble ver cómo le gritabas así a Hakoda; creo que nadie jamás lo había puesto en su lugar, o dejado así de descolocado.-_ Ambos rieron levemente. Katara no estaba segura de lo que tenía ese chico, pero fácilmente la hacía reír. Él había traído la risa a su vida nuevamente, con apenas un día de conocerlo.

_-Lamento haber entrado aquí sin tu permiso, pero no recordaba dónde estaba la habitación en la que me alojaría.- _

_-No importa. Después de todo, ¿Somos hermanastros, no? ¡Vaya, esto es nuevo para mí! Hasta cierto punto… emocionante. ¿No lo crees?-_

_-Creo que… sí.- _No pudo evitar sonreír, nuevamente. Aquel chico era inocente y tierno, como un niño, pero tenía una apariencia varonil y joven, como la de un adolescente de su edad.

Ambos se quedaron charlando un tiempo más ahí dentro, para luego regresar al salón familiar. Katara se disculpó con las dos mujeres a las que acababa de conocer; en verdad se sentía muy apenada. Hakoda ya se había ido a su recamara a dormir, y Yue se había quedado con su madre, bebiendo té. Invitaron a Katara y a Aang a unírseles, y ellos aceptaron.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, cada uno a su respectivo cuarto, Yue tocó a su puerta.

_-Adelante.-_

_-Vine a dejarte unas sábanas extras, porque ha habido frío en estos días.- _

_-Gracias Yue.- _Katara no pudo evitarlo, pero su vista fue directo hacia… aquella cabellera blanca, otra vez. Y Yue lo notó.

_-Debes estarte preguntando el porqué de este color, ¿verdad?- _rió levemente_. –Te lo diré otro día, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches, Katara.-_

_-Dulces sueños.- _La morena estaba pasmada, ¡Yue la había descubierto! Listo, más vergüenza agregada a la lista del día.

_-¡Ah! ¿Katara?- _La mencionada dirigió su vista hacia Yue, pendiente de lo que diría_. -¿Puedo… puedo llamarte "Kat"? Digo, si no te molesta.- _

_-Por supuesto.-_ Sonrieron. Y la peliblanca se marchó.

Bueno, al menos acabó su día con una sonrisa. Ya estaba lista para dormir: su lámpara de noche encendida, una novela romántica en mano, su pijama de ositos de goma* puesta, y su cabello suelto, esparcido sobre la almohada.

Y estaba abriendo su libro para continuar la lectura que había comenzado un par de semanas atrás, cuando de pronto alguien abrió la puerta de su cuarto silenciosamente.

_-¡Por los espíritus!-_

_-Shhh, no grites, ¿podemos hablar?-_

_-E-está bien.-_

¿Qué clase de chico era Aang, que llegaba a hablar con ella a las dos de la madrugada?

.

.

.

* * *

_**Continuará!**_

* * *

_Baohu Ren*: creo que quiere decir cuidadora. Lamento el OC._

_Ositos de goma*: Es publicidad oculta a la adaptación de Nieve Taisho a mi libro favorito: GhostGirl. _

**Sé que quedó corto el capitulo, pero yo se los advertí. Y para aclarar a algunos que se quedaron con la duda, Aang no comparte ningún lazo sanguíneo con Katara, por eso son ****Hermanastros****, y no ****medios hermanos. **


End file.
